


That's All I Ask

by Concreteayngel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concreteayngel/pseuds/Concreteayngel
Summary: Kristoff is left reeling after nearly losing Anna, again, in the Enchanted Forest. He can't keep doing this, but how does he make Anna understand?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	That's All I Ask

It had been a few days since Anna and Kristoff had returned to the castle after Elsa and Anna heroically risked life and limb to restore Arendelle’s future. After the shockwaves of Elsa’s abdication had subsided, plans for Anna’s coronation were now in full swing. 

While Kristoff usually found it near impossible to stay angry with his ginger sweet love for any length of time, their recent death defying adventure had weighed heavily on him. Now that the dust had settled, he needed to get a few things off his chest, and knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. 

***

Anna and Kristoff walked hand in hand on their nightly stroll around the castle gardens. Kristoff had seemed a bit distant since they had returned to castle life. Anna made small talk while she gathered up the nerve to ask him what was bothering him.  
“I’m sooo glad to be done with today! The rehearsals for the coronation are such a snooze! I still can’t believe all of this is really happening! My whole life all I’ve ever been is ‘The Spare.’ I don’t know how to be queen!” 

“You’re going to be amazing!” Kristoff squeezed her hand supportively.  
“You already know what to do. You do the next right thing for Arendelle, as best as you can, every day, over and over again until you can’t do it anymore.“ 

He paused introspectively. 

“But I know what you mean. If someone had told me a few years ago that I would end up marrying the queen and living in the palace as Prince Consort, I would have laughed a Kristoff-shaped hole right through the ice!” he mused. 

She nodded and turned to face him. “How are you doing with all that? It must be very overwhelming. But you must know that everyone at the castle just loves you, and so does Arendelle. Almost as much as I do! You’re going to be amazing by my side! I don’t know how I’d do this without you.” She smiled gratefully up at her iceman. He smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Kris? You’ve seemed kinda off since we got back. Whatever it is...you can talk to me!” Anna urged, trying not to think the worst. 

Kristoff sighed. It was now or never. 

“Do you remember how frustrated you were with Elsa when you thought she wasn’t being careful? When you thought she was needlessly taking risks with her life?”

Anna bristled at the memory, but couldn’t see what that had to do with Kristoff.  
“Yes?” she questioned more than answered. 

“Then you can empathize with how I’m feeling,” was Kristoff’s sardonic reply. 

“You’re mad at Elsa?” Anna came to the wrong conclusion. 

“What? No! Listen, Anna, you have a bit of a history of rushing headlong and half-cocked into dangerous situations. If you’re not running from wolves or snow monsters, you’re following Elsa into fire or goading giants into stoning you to death! And do you really think I would have delivered you to that dam if I had known that your plan was to use yourself, “ he gently cradled her downcast face in his massive, ice-hardened hands. 

“..to lure magical rock giants to throw sled-sized boulders at you in order to destroy the dam?! “ Kristoff asked incredulously, his hands descending to her shoulders. 

“I didn’t have a choice—“ Anna defended, but Kristoff wouldn’t hear of it.

“Goddamnit Anna!” Kristoff exploded, shaking her slightly. She flinched, and he instantly despised himself for frightening her, but he had to make her understand. 

“By the time Sven and I got to you, I saw you running on the dam as it crumbled beneath you. I saw you jump, and I could see you weren’t going to make it,” Kristoff shut his eyes as he remembered that horrific day for what must’ve been the thousandth time. He’d had nightmares about it every night since it happened.

“I saw you fall, and for the second time I thought you died right in front of me, and I was helpless to do anything about it.”  
He paused to regain his composure.

“ Do you have any idea how that feels?” Kristoff’s voice was soft, his eyes pleading.  
“How many times are you going to make me watch you die?” His voice broke with emotion. . 

“Oh Kristoff! I’m so sorry! I—I don’t know what to say,” Anna felt absolutely awful for what she had put Krisoff through. All she wanted was for the pain to leave his eyes, but an apology hardly seemed adequate. She fumbled for words.

“I don’t regret what I did. I had to make it right. But in hindsight, I see now that there was more than one way to go about that, and I should have—“ 

“Talked to me?” Kristoff suggested.

“Yes,” Anna agreed. 

“Maybe let your royal guard do what they are sworn to do?” 

“That too,” Anna nodded. 

Kristoff sighed, and his face softened. Anna threw her arms around him and pressed her face into Kristoff's broad chest as he wrapped his thick arms around her petite frame. Anna was relieved to feel the anger and tension leave his body. 

“Please promise me you’ll take better care of yourself? If not for your sake, then for mine? I don’t want to lose you, Feisty. It would kill me to lose you,” he held her tightly to him and buried his face in her honeysuckle scented hair.  
“And Anna? The next time I think you’re dead, you better really be dead or I’ll ask Elsa to turn you into a popsicle myself!” Kristoff ribbed. 

“Who am I kidding? The next time I die, you’ll probably be driving the sled” Anna retorted. 

“That’s all I ask!” Kristoff’s answering smile reached all the way up to his eyes that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story bouncing around my head for awhile, and I finally wrote it down! Is it just me or is a passionate argument just as sexy as a good love scene? Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
